Final fantasy 9 : The angel of death
by JamesXorcist
Summary: A few months after the end of final fantasy 9. Chapter 15: Weakness The Genome reveals the party's true weakness and Beatrix is the example. Will Zidane get the answers he seeks?
1. Chapter 1: Zidanes thoughts

Authors note: I do not own final fantasy 9 or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Zidanes thoughts

Zidane was watching over the kingdom that would soon be half his. The kingdom of Alexandria. The Sun was sinking into the mountains surrounding Alexandria, filling it with a wash of orange light that made the houses cast shadows across the glowing active streets.

Zidane was sat atop garnets bedroom window cill. His foot placed on the frame and his knee up to his chin.

He was getting married to the queen of this beautiful kingdom. Queen Garnet. But Zidane was having second thoughts. Not about marrying Garnet. About becoming a king.

Zidane wouldn't think it would suit him. He was a thief. He robbed from kings; he didn't wan't to become one. Also, becoming a king would rob (if you'll pardon the pun) him of his freedom. He still enjoyed going on treasure hunts with Baku and the other members of Tantalus. But if he became king he wouldn't be able to do that anymore.

Zidane sighed and got to his feet while carefully balancing on the window cill. He did a back flip and landed on the bedroom carpet with ease.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed while trudging across the room.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and bounced against the wall making a loud cracking noise.

A broad soldier covered in rusty armour came bounding in. It was none other then Steiner, the queen's body guard.

"Ah, I've found you" he said in his bellowing voice.

"What wrong rusty?" asked Zidane in panic.

"You need to come with me so we can assemble you a suit for the big day."

"Whoa!" said Zidane while jumping back "you're not getting me into a suit no matter how important the day may be."

"You didn't really think we would allow you to walk down the aisle in you're rags did you?"

"Rags?" Zidane squealed while peering down at his clothes "If you're aloud to prance around in you're rusty armour then I don't see why not."

Steiner shook his hands furiously "This does not concern me, it is about you!"

Zidane ignored Steiner's ranting and he leaped over his head and out of the bedroom all in a second of time.

Zidane jumped onto the banister in the hall and he slid down.

When he leapt off at the bottom he peered up the stairs and a red faced furious Steiner was standing there jumping about like a buffoon.

"Get back here Zidane!" he roared "I will not allow you to embarrass the prince-(ahem) the queen."

Zidane lifted his hand and gave a quick wave "see ya rusty"

He laughed to himself as he wen't strolling out of the huge hall of the castle and into the welcoming heat of the Sun.

"Quite a show you put on there" came a cool and collected voice that Zidane knew very well. He turned his head and spotted the fiery red head Amarant leaning against the castle wall, his arms crossed and his face hidden.

"Amarant? What are you doing here?"

Amarant pulled away from the wall, his back arched and he slowly moved level with Zidane "nothing, just bored."

"Humph, so you just thought you come and see you're old friend Zidane?" he mocked.

"Whatever" Amarant took a swing at Zidane, but he dodged quickly with another nice back flip "damn monkey."

"Hey! I'm a genome" he said proudly "I'm special."

"What the hell?" Amarant scowled "special, pfft."

Zidane headed forward and Amarant followed. The lake beside them trickled calmly and was shimmering the same orange as the Sun.

"So, ready for the big day?" Amarant asked more in a mocking way then a friendly way.

Zidane thought about all of the things he was keeping bottled up. He wanted to talk about it to someone and Amarant seemed to be the only sensible choice. This sounded a little weird to him. But Zidane knew that Amarant wouldn't tell anybody about what he was going to tell him. Mostly because he never talked to anybody except Zidane of course.

"Yo!"

A voice came bellowing into Zidanes ear shattering his thoughts "huh?"

"Damn, what's wrong with you?" Amarant shouted annoyed.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized. He stopped in his steps and Amarant came to a halt next to him "can I tell you something?"

Amarant turned towards the lake "you ain't gonna get emotional on me are you?"

"No, what do you take me for?" Zidane laughed "the thing is…I…err…don't wan't to get married"

Amarant turned to Zidane "pfft, idiot."

He wasn't taken a back at what Amarant had just said; he was expecting a remark like that.

Note: Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Kujas return?

Chapter 2: Kujas return?

Zidane and Amarant took the boat across the lake which would drop them off in Alexandria's town. Amarant was dying to carry on talking about the wedding but Zidane had to keep shushing him. Most people would think that Amarant just wanted to help. But Zidane knew that he just wanted to get the attention of the soldier steering the boat. If any one found out it would surely start a ruckus among the town. That was Amarant's goal in doing this.

The boat came to a halt and they both leapt off onto the platform.

"You we're loving that" snarled Zidane a huge frown on his face.

"I know" he admitted, a sign of amusement in his voice.

They walked through the huge gates that stood before them and the streets were just as busy as ever. Market stands surrounded the centre of the town, people were shouting about bargains on there stalls. It was just the same old stuff Zidane saw everyday, but he smiled at the sight.

"I'd like to torture you some more about this wedding, but I've got some things to do" Amarant explained.

"Ok Amarant, seeyo-" Zidane looked back to say goodbye but he was already on the move down the street. Several people were scattering at the sight of him "tch."

Zidane thought about where he could go to think about everything.

'Well there's the pub…but that place is normally a little full. Um…I could go to Ruby's theatre…but Ruby will be there and I definitely won't get any peace with her there' Zidane sighed and swung around on his heels still thinking about where he could go.

But then he stopped as he saw a shadow disappear around the corner near the alleyway across the street. The shadow had a tail. Zidane gulped "Ku-kuja?"

Zidane raced through the street, his heart pounding 'it can't be Kuja' he reassured himself 'but I have to be sure'

He leapt over some girls that were playing skip rope before finally coming to a halt in the alleyway. The figure he had seen was there right in front of him.

"It's you…"

Note: Please read and review and I'll get another chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3: A feast for ViVi

Chapter 3: A feast for ViVi

Zidane sighed "Freya, it's you" he felt a little disappointed and a little stupid for believing it could be Kuja.

"You don't seem happy to see me" said the tall, gangly Burmecian dragon knight.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized.

She sighed "same old Zidane."

"Where's Fratly?"

"He's at Burmecia" she smiled that kind warm smile that Zidane knew well.

"The remembrance feast is soon" he said while heading back up through the street with Freya at his side "you know, for ViVi."

"Yes, I'll be heading to the castle now" she said.

Zidane waved goodbye to her as she leapt up onto the roof of a nearby house and she disappeared from sight.

"Actually" he said to himself while placing a finger to his chin "I should be getting back now. I'll have to think things threw later"

As Zidane passed through the streets he thought about his good friend ViVi. ViVi was a little black mage that had two little round yellow eyes that resembled light bulbs, and he wore a huge pointy hat.

But ViVi wasn't with them any longer. He had 'stopped' three months ago. ViVi, like Zidane, had been created for evil. But unlike Zidane he had a lifespan of ten years. Just like Kuja, his life was limited. Zidane had lost a brother and a friend all in the same year.

Zidane had arrived at the boat and he was heading back across the lake.

'Don't worry ViVi' Zidane sighed while watching the silvery lake 'you'll always live in our memories, just like we promised.'

Zidane entered the huge hall of Alexandria castle and standing in the middle was a massive table that stretched along the hall. On top of it was an even bigger feast then he had imagined.

8 Silver plates stood across from the 8 wooden seats. Atop the plates were piles of sizzling chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Silver knifes forks and spoons stood neatly lined up next to each other next to the plates. But the things that stood out the most were the pink gooey desert that was plopped into some plastic dishes all around the table.

"Wow" Zidane finally muttered.

Suddenly, from across the room, little men dressed in blue with huge white chef hats that were definitely too big for there heads came spilling out of the kitchen like marbles.

They lined up in front of Zidane in a nice little row with their hands hooked behind their backs and they bowed.

Someone else came bouncing out after them. Someone Zidane knew very well.

It was Quina. She was big, round and pink with a huge tongue as thick as a belt.

"Hi Quina" Zidane smiled.

Quina bounced up to Zidane rocking sideways back and forth.

"I make good meal for friends" she said in a baby like voice.

"Thanks Quina" he said.

Zidane leaped up over Quinas massive body and into a seat.

"Zidane must wait for friends!" she screamed while waving her tongue about.

"Oh man" he moaned while crossing his arms. The food looked so good he didn't want to wait. Zidane wiped a bit of drool from his lip.

The chef's scuttled off back into the kitchen and Quina waited for the rest to arrive.

The next to arrive was Freya "hi Quina" she smiled.

Quina rushed over to a chair and pulled it out for her "the meal is getting cold!"

"Ok, calm down" Freya walked cautiously over to the chair and sat down "where is everyone?" she asked.

"There late!" Quina squealed again.

"Stop that Quina, they'll be here soon" Freya consoled.

Next to enter the room was the little, blue haired Eiko "Food!"

Eiko leapt onto a chair and grabbed a chicken leg from her plate.

"Nooooo!" Quina lunged out and stole the leg from her grasp.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she screamed while standing on the chair eye to eye with Quina.

"No eat until everyone here!"

"It's alright now Quina, we are all here."

Everyone looked towards the stairs from where the queen of Alexandria, Garnet, was making her way down, with Steiner not far behind.

"Now we eat" Quina said happily while plopping down next to Eiko.

Garnet made her way over to Zidane and sat in the chair next to him with Steiner taking the seat in between Garnet and Freya.

"Zidane?" said Garnet smiling "Steiner told me you wouldn't go with him to find a suit."

Zidane scowled at Steiner from across the table who hid his face behind a jug of wine.

"I'll do it some other time."

Garnet sighed and took a quick sip of wine.

"Everyone eat!" Quina spoke while swallowing a huge chicken breast in one.

"Wait a minute" Zidane snapped "this is a feast to remember ViVi."

"Right!" Steiner stood up grabbing the jug of wine and spilling some of it over the table cloth "A toast in memory of master ViVi."

Everyone picked up there glasses and clinged them together with a neighbour.

Everyone at the table started on there meals.

"There cold now" Quina wept as she flung a chicken leg across the table.

"There not bad" Zidane spluttered, his mouth full of potatoes.

Eiko sneaked her hand over to Freyas glass of wine, but Freya caught her from the corner of her eye and she clasped hold of it "I don't think so."

"Damn!" she squeaked.

Zidane stretched, crouching his back over the back of the chair, and that's when he noticed a chair empty with the sizzling food untouched. He pulled forward and examined every face at the table, he was trying to work out who was missing 'Amarant' he realized.

"Where's Amarant?" he asked suddenly.

Everyone looked up from their packed plates and turned to the empty chair.

"He probably didn't wan't to come, you know what he's like" Freya sighed.

"That's not the point!" Zidane snapped, he felt very strongly about this feast "this is about ViVi. He should be her-"

But he stopped when one of the knights of Pluto came rushing in gasping for breath "sir!" he gasped.

"What is it?" asked Steiner who was also on his feet.

"Mr Amarant…is injured"

"What?" Zidane pushed the chair out of the way knocking it a few inches across the floor and he darted over to the soldier and started shaking him "where is he?"

The soldier pointed over to the outside which was shrouded in the moons light. Zidane pushed past the soldier and skidded across the castle floor coming to a halt outside. It was dark despite the moons rays but he was still able to make out Amarant on the floor.

His back was against the wall and his legs were flat out and his massive hand was on his stomach.

Zidane kneeled down next to him "Amarant! Who did this?"

Authors note: Please read and review and I'll get another chapter done. Thank you ladycuteluck for you're reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Genomes assault

Chapter 4: Genomes Assault

Blood was trickling down Amarant's face and arms, he was squirming in pain.

'Who could have done this?' thought Zidane 'who could have torn Amarant apart like this?'

Zidane moved out of the way as some soldiers heaved Amarant up on to a stretcher.

A few hours later, Amarant was curled up on a bed in the town's hospital department. Zidane was sat on a chair next to him. Zidane examined all of the hospital equipment around him. The needles, the operation tools and the plastic bags of blood sliding around on the metal desk to his left. Zidane quivered and turned back to Amarant. He'd never seen him so helpless. Whoever had done this must have been strong.

Zidane looked up when the curtains around the bed shifted around.

It was Freya "How is he?" she asked with concern.

Zidane looked back towards him, Amarant's face was completely blank and his cuts had been bandaged up "how do you think?"

"Now the question is" Freya said in a serious tone while crossing her arms "who did this?"

"Well" Zidane chuckled even though he didn't mean too "Amarant HAS got a lot of enemy's."

"But none that could be this strong surely."

Zidane shrugged and sighed "who knows, we'll just have to wait till he wak-"

He paused as a moan came from Amarant. Zidane leapt off of the chair and watched Amarant stir. Freya appeared at the other side.

"Wh-what happ-happened" he breathed "where am I?"

Zidane nudged his arm "Amarant."

He turned his head towards Zidane "what the hells going on?"

"You were attacked Amarant" Freya explained as he looked at her now.

He sat up ruffling the sheets and knocking a bowl of grapes to the floor. He examined the hospital looking from left to right and then plopping back down again "I know" he coughed.

"Do you remember who it was?" asked Zidane.

"I-I only remember one thing" he said, his eyes wandering around the hospitals roof "he had a tail, like you."

Zidane's heart gave a jerk and that same thought sprang into his mind again 'Kuja.'

"A genome?" Freya asked looking at Amarant but also sneaking glances to Zidane to see if he was alright.

"I don't know, but what else would it be" he curled his arm over his face "can you leave me now?"

"Of course" Freya nodded "let's go Zidane. Amarant needs to rest"

Zidane was sat down again and was staring blankly at the floor.

'I've got to get this thought out of my head. Kuja's dead' he grabbed hold of his hair as he thought 'although it would be good if he was still alive, then he could change his ways. Dammit! But if it is him then he attacked Amarant and would just be the same Kuja all over again.'

"Zidane!" Freya snapped.

Zidane looked up to see a concerned Freya looking down at him.

He looked back down and spoke to Amarant.

"W-was it Ku-"

"No" he said suddenly like he'd just read his mind "I think I would have known if it had been him"

"C'mon Zidane" said Freya.

He stood up and headed away from the bed with Freya "see you" he sighed in a non friendly way, it was like he was mad at Amarant for it not being Kuja. Which he thought was a little stupid.

Suddenly, Zidane and Freya turned sharply when they had heard a crash and a scream.

There were shards of glass spread over the hospital floor and a nurse with a gash on her head bleeding on the floor.

Then something jumped through the window and skidded across the floor sprinkling the glass through the air.

Then another came somersaulting in, until the whole hall was packed with these creatures. Their eyes were scarlet like jewels, they looked almost like they were burning and seething with pain.

"Th-their genomes."


	5. Chapter 5: The blue light

Chapter 5: The blue light

Zidane nearly fainted at the sight "what are they doing?"

Freya un-hooked her spear and stood in a fighting stance "I'm not sure, but they don't look friendly"

"They looked possessed" Amarant grumbled from behind them, he was sat up in his bed.

Freya raised her glistening golden spear ready to attack, but Zidane placed his hand on it pushing it down "don't hurt them Freya, there like my brothers and sisters"

"But what if they attack us?" she asked not daring to take her eyes off of them.

"Just dodge, escape, anything, but please don't hurt them."

Freya looked at Zidane and spotted the innocence in his eyes "ok, I understand."

"Well I don't" Amarant growled taking a place next to them his claws clamped to his hand "it could have been one of those that attacked me."

"No!" Zidane snapped spinning around to face them his arms outstretched like he was protecting them "please Amarant, if they did attack you, then they didn't mean too. Look at them, their definitely being controlled."

"Pfft" he exhaled quickly and sighed "alright, but if they manage to hit me then…"

Zidane nodded gratefully and turned to them.

The genomes, all with different coloured fur, we're swinging spookily from side to side, their eyes flashing with pain.

Then, suddenly, they crouched a little and parted their arms like they were ready to pounce.

Zidane moved back and all three of them were completely stunned as a massive blue light streamed from the window behind them. It engulfed the room. The light was so strong the three of them had to cover their eyes.

His eyes watering, Zidane tried to open them; he needed to know what the genomes were doing. He knew if Amarant or Freya felt anything near them they would lash out.

He could see the outlines of the creatures splitting through the light. He wiped his eyes, the light was so strong.

Suddenly, the genomes lunged at them like cats, their hands out in front, their eyes seething through the blue mist around them. One of them was falling towards him.

'I've got no choice' he thought with pain 'I'm going to have to protect myself.'

Zidane fell back onto the bed. He had his eyes closed now, but he knew the genome was coming. The blue light burning through his eye lids; Zidane could feel the presence of it near him.

He kicked his leg out, keeping it straight and tensing his muscles, until he felt the genome hit the base of his foot. Zidane rolled back carrying it with him and he thrusted it back. The genome flung through the air and he heard a sickening crunch against the glass and it shattered. The glass sprinkled around them, Zidane rolled back too far and cracked his head onto the wall, and the pain ran through his head. He blacked out and flopped down onto the bed, and the last thing he heard was…

"Achoooo!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hideout

Chapter 6: Hide Out

Zidane awoke to find him self laid out on a scruffy bed. He was inside a small cramped room which was empty except for a small picture hanging lopsided on the wall beside him.

The wooden ragged door in front of the bed swung open with a crash, and in stepped a huge chubby man. His shoulders stretched across the room and he had a snout like a pig. It was Zidanes old friend and boss Baku.

"Aaaachoooo!" he shot forward releasing a sneeze that sprayed all over Zidanes legs.

"Ewww, boss!" he moaned swiping the snot off.

"Ah, you're awake" he grunted "follow me" he spun around and exited the room.

"Boss?" Zidane called after him, and had no choice but to follow him. He rolled off of the side of the bed and walked through the door entering a large room that was also quite empty. The only piece of furniture that was visible, since the room was drenched in darkness, was the rectangle table with a candle burning brightly in the middle. There were no chairs that Zidane could see, but instead of chairs being around the table he noticed his old Tantalus buddies.

Blank, Marcus and Cinna.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Dunno" laughed Blank "the boss told us to come."

"Didn't tell us why though" said Marcus.

"Do you know why we're here Zidane?" asked Cinna.

"Nope, I only just woke up" he joined them around the table and they looked over at a door across the room that creaked open.

Baku came bounding in and he shoved Cinna to the side to take his place with the others.

"What's going on boss?" Zidane asked.

"Lemme explain" he bellowed "you we're attacked by some genomes right?"

He nodded.

"Well I was in the hospital because I thought I was coming down with a c-c-c-, aaaachooooo!" the Tantalus gang ducked out of sight so as not to get sprayed. Once it was safe they emerged "(sniff) anyway, that's when I saw you, that rat chick and the dude with the red head all laid out on you're backs. There was a few of them genomes too, but I think most of them had escaped through the window behind the bed" Baku sniffed again and made a horrible scratching noise with his throat and he continued "the rat chick and red haired guy gained consciousness and they decided to go and tell the others at the castle. You was still knocked out on you're keister" he sighed a huge sigh that blew some of Zidanes hair up "so, I decided to bring you here."

"Wow" he gasped, looking directly at the candles dancing flame.

"So tell us what happened Zidane" Blank said, giving him and elbow in the side.

Zidane, while clutching his side, explained about the genomes, their eyes and the blue light. Then Zidane remembered something. The blue light. It was in Terra. He remembered all of the genomes being mesmerized by it.

He wrapped his arm across his chest and placed a finger on his chin.

'What was the blue light doing on Gaia?' he wondered, completely blanking out the others in the room.

"Zidane!" Baku blasted across the table, his voice shaking the candle making it flicker "what's up?"

Zidane told them everything he knew about the light, also mentioning that Terra had been destroyed by Kuja, so the light couldn't have existed anymore either.

"Did you actually see it end though?"

"I saw it burn and everything collapse…"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't exist anymore"

Zidane thought about it and realised Baku was making sense.

It could still exist, but just be in ruins.

"But then how did the light get to Gaia?" Blank wondered.

"Someone must have brought it from terra" Baku answered.

Marcus couldn't help but laugh "how can you bring a light?"

"I don't know!" he bellowed smacking Marcus across the back of the head "but if someone did somehow transport the light, it must have been a genome. Maybe the same genome that attacked red."

Zidane thought about this some more.

"Um, boss?" Cinna squeaked "why did you ask us here anyway?"

"Because, I wan't you lot to look out for this genome on the streets, if you see anything come and tell me ok?"

There was a sequence of nods around the group.

A few minutes later, the Tantalus members had split up through the streets of Alexandria and Baku was seeing Zidane out.

He stepped out into the freezing wet streets. The houses were dripping with rain water and water gushed from the gutters above.

Zidane stuffed his hands into his pockets and pushed his arms to his sides trying to keep warm.

He turned around and finally saw the whole picture of the shack he had been in.

"What is this place boss?"

"Just a hideout so we can all meet up" he grunted "not as flashy as the one in Lindblum I know but…it's somewhere to meet."

Zidane bided farewell to Baku and headed through the cold dark streets.

A piercing breeze shot past Zidane making him shudder, he couldn't wait until he was back in the castle.

But then he stopped when he heard a sound behind him.

He gulped and turned around…


	7. Chapter 7: The genome reveiled?

Chapter 7: The genome reveiled?

There was nothing there.

He looked up and down the lonely, desolate streets.

But then he heard something splash to the alleyway to his left. Zidane belted down it, his boots soaking up with water so it felt like he was wearing dish rags on his feet. He came to a halt at the end, his hand placed on the wall and his cold breath frosting up in front of him. Zidane looked up after hearing a scratching noise on the roof of the house in front of him. A tail vanished quickly from sight.

"Who is that?" Zidane growled while launching up onto the slippery slabs of the house.

The roofs of the houses glistened all around. The moon was overshadowed by the dark, blue clouds casting a huge shadow across the city. Zidane looked up to see a dark figure standing opposite him. He could only see one half of it since the other half was drenched in darkness. He could make out the tail swinging behind it and the familiar shaped hair.

"Who are you?" he asked breathing heavily.

It just stood there watching.

"Well?" he shouted, his voice shaking through the streets.

Then something shot into the air like a flair from behind the genome. It was blue and sizzling like crazy. It flew higher into the air and then started to fall just behind Zidane.

Suddenly, he was pinned to the roof. The genome had leaped on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning them down.

The genome leaned in closer.

"No" Zidane gasped "Mikoto."


	8. Chapter 8: The end for Zidane

Authors note: Thanks Souungo, I thought it was something like that.

Chapter 8: The end for Zidane

Zidane laid there for a minute trying to figure out whether this person in front of him really was that sweet, innocent girl he knew from Terra.

Her eyes had changed from a sweet blue, to a glowing fiery red that burned into his eyes.

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" he asked.

Mikoto just tightened her grip on the top of his arms, her nails dug into them.

Zidane could see the blue light shining from behind him in the cold, night air.

'That blue light' he thought 'its here again; it was there in the hospital when all of the genomes were acting weird, and now its back. It has to be the cause of what's happening. But who brought it here?'

Zidane gritted his teeth, he had to get out of here, and the only way he was going to do that was to get Mikoto off of him.

He clutched hold of her wrists and pushed his legs up off of the roofs surface. He heaved his whole body back and was now pinning Mikoto to the roof.

Zidane leaped off and ran as fast as he could across the roof trying not to slip. He could here Mikoto's patter of feet behind him. Not far off in front he could see the roof coming to an end. He tensed his leg muscles and leapt over the alleyway and onto the next roof. But his foot slid awkwardly on the slabs. A sharp pain shot through his leg and he fell from the roof. He landed softly on some bags of rubbish, cutting his arm on an open tin that had pierced through one of bags.

"Damn" he gasped at the pain in his leg and arm.

He laid there helpless waiting for Mikoto to pounce.

But she never came.

He looked up at the roof from which he had jumped. Nothing came down.

'Where is she?' he wondered, feeling a little scared.

Then he heard something to his right.

Foot steps. A figure came into sight. Zidane started to sweat, his cut and leg still throbbing with pain. For the first time in years, Zidane was afraid.

Then the figure came to a halt, it wasn't Mikoto, this figure was tall and slender. It was human. It reached down to its waist and Zidane gulped as he heard the scratching of a sword. It glistened off of the puddles in the alley.

'This is it' he thought 'I'm done for'


	9. Chapter 9: Journey anew

Chapter 9: Journey anew

"Zidane?" said the figure.

"Huh?" he choked "who is it?"

"Beatrix" she took a step closer and her face finally came into view.

Zidane sighed "Beatrix."

"What happened here?"

"Well…" he started, but he fell unconscious before he could finish.

Zidane moaned and sunk deeper into the covers of his bed not even knowing where he was.

"Zidane?"

"Hmm?" he opened his sore, sleepy eyes to find Garnet staring into them. He shot up and leaned against the wall. He was in his bedroom back at the castle. Everyone was surrounding the bed staring at him. Zidane looked down at his cut, it had been bandaged up.

"What happened Zidane?" Garnet asked.

He looked into Garnets eyes, he'd never been so happy to see those kind warm eyes of hers.

He looked down at the covers.

"I…was attacked."

"By who?"

Zidane gulped "Mikoto."

There was a gasp around the room.

Eiko bounced to the side of Zidane "you mean that chick with the tail?"

"Yeah" Zidane nodded.

"Well why the heck would she do that?" Eiko fumed.

"Something's making her do it, there's no way she would've done that to me if she could help it."

"I shall have the knights of Pluto patrolling the streets, just in case there is another attack" Steiner explained.

"Yes, good idea Steiner" Garnet said.

Steiner trounced out of the room and his bellowing voice rumbled through the castle.

Zidane laid his head back falling asleep again, but then he remembered something. He looked over at Amarant who was leaning quietly against the bedroom wall.

"Amarant, was it Mikoto who attacked you?"

He shook his head "the thing that attacked me was male"

"Oh" Zidane breathed 'who else could it have been?' Zidane looked down at the covers again and started rubbing them between his fingers in thought 'I need to get back to Terra. That's where it began, that's where the blue light is' He looked up at the others "I need to go back to Terra."

Everyone looked at Zidane with utter confusion.

"But, it was destroyed by Kuja, how can you go back?" asked Freya.

"I don't have time to explain, just something Baku told me" he looked over at Garnet "Garnet, can you get in contact with Cid, ask him if we can borrow the Hilde Garde."

"Um…ok" she agreed and she left the room.

"Are you all coming with me?"

"Of course I am" said Eiko.

"I still don't understand how we are going to get there, but I'll come" Freya said.

"This give me opportunity to make big picnic" Quina licked her lips happily.

Zidane looked over at Amarant.

"Of course I'm going, I need revenge."

Zidane sighed, relieved that they were all coming.

It was time to find out the truth behind the genome attacks.


	10. Chapter 10: The invincible

Chapter 10: The invincible

"We wont have to do that mirror crap again will we?" asked Amarant from across the room.

Zidane sprawled the world map across the table "I don't see why we should. The portal should still be there."

"Thank goodness for that."

Zidane and Amarant were waiting for Garnet to arrive back with the news on borrowing Cid's airship.

"It was here right?" asked Zidane, pressing his finger against the map.

Amarant sighed and trudged over "yeah I guess."

Zidane rolled the map back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"So, you still having second thoughts about the wedding?" Amarant asked, not because he cared, it was just for amusement.

Zidane pushed himself up onto the table and sighed "I don't know, maybe I should talk with Garnet about it."

Just then his wife to be entered the room.

"Garnet!" he said surprised. He leaped of the table and faced her "well?"

She shook her head "it's broke again."

"Awww man" he stomped his foot in frustration "now what?"

"Damn, how dumb can you get?" Amarant sniggered.

He looked over at him "what are you talking about?"

"The invincible."

"Oh yeah, we locked it away, in that cave not far from here. We have to go get it"

Garnet looked to the floor, a sad expression on her face.

Zidane noticed and looked over at Amarant "um…could you leave us Amarant?"

"Fine" he exited the room.

"You don't wan't me to take that ship do you?"

"This is important to you; you can take it if you want to."

Zidane clutched hold of her shoulders gently "it's ok, you don't have to come, I wont force you."

She looked up and forced a smile "I want to help you, like you helped me all those times. I have to return the favour."

Zidane hugged her tight.

'How can I be having second thoughts about marrying her, I love her' he held her at arms length "there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Well…" he started.

"Zidane!" Steiner called while entering the room "Amarant told us the plan, we're ready when you are."

He nodded and looked back at Garnet "let's go."

They both followed Steiner across the castles hall and down the stairs. They met everyone outside and they headed towards the town. They took the boat across the lake one by one and entered the town. Everyone stared at them as they made there way through. They finally arrived at the exit. The grassy plains stretched over the horizon. The mountains surrounding the kingdom stood peacefully and the Sun was melting into them.

"Damn, it's almost dark already" he looked over at the group "we better hurry."

"Zidane, could you explain to me where we are supposed to be going?" Freya asked.

He turned to them "we're going to a cave not far from here in the mountains. When I arrived back at Alexandria all those months ago the invincible was just lying around out here with a few guards watching over it. Anybody could have got a hold of it, so I suggested hiding it. So we found a huge gap in the mountains. We parked it there and exited through the cave. That's where we're going. Once we get the invincible we're heading to the portal that leads to Terra."

Zidane turned his back to them and examined the plains "I'll take three of you with me" he placed a finger on his chin 'now who should I take?'

Note: I've got a favour to ask, could you vote who Zidane should take, pick three characters (excluding Zidane). You're probably wondering how I'm going to decide since I know nobodys going to pick identical party's. But just leave that to me.


	11. Chapter 11: Answers needed

Note: Well the party is going to be (drum role) Zidane (duh) Freya (3 votes) Amarant (2 votes) and now I'm stuck, lol. So I've decided I'll have a vote, and the last member is…Steiner! Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 11: Answers needed

The party headed across the plains. Zidane had decided to pick a strong party that could last in battle because of the monsters being so tough in the cave. The other party were keeping watch over Alexandria, just in case something happened.

The Sun was glowing over the grassy fields from over the mountains. Zidane could see the cave in the distance. Their feet trampled the dry grass as they continued forward. Zidane looked over to his right, a huge chunk was out of the mountains and there was a deadly drop. You could see the bottom clearly now, since the disappearance of the mist.

After a few more minutes they had reached the cave. A cool breeze came gliding out of the entrance.

Zidane looked back at the others "ready?"

The three of them nodded.

They started in, Zidane at the front. There was a path leading down. It was dark. They pressed their hands against the slimy walls to find their way.

"Argh, I can't see anything" Amarant growled, his voice echoing.

"Just be patient, it gets lighter ahead" said Zidane.

He was right. There were holes in the caves roof, and the light was splitting through. The party shuddered from the cold air.

Then they all came to a halt, at once, when they heard a low growl ahead.

Zidane slid his dagger from its pouch quietly. He stood there, his eyes examining every inch of the darkness in front of him. There was another growl and the beast came into light. It was the size of a wolf. Brown furred with beady little red eyes. Its teeth, smartly in line in its mouth.

It leaped forward. Zidane swung his dagger quickly striking it across the mouth. There was an echo in the cave as the dagger cracked against its teeth. It hit the wall and bounced off to the floor.

Amarant sniggered "tough monsters eh?"

"Shut up" Zidane said, not unkindly.

"There may be more, lets keep a look out" said Freya.

They continued through the cave, hitting many dead ends along the way. Until they entered a huge space in the cave, the walls stretching a few metres away from each other. Zidane looked to the roof. A massive hole was there, the light beaming through.

In the middle of the room was a platform. It was circle in shape.

Then they heard heavy footsteps in front of them. Too heavy to be a humans. There was also a scratching sound every time they hit the floor. Claws maybe?

"What is it?" wondered Steiner, his sword out in front.

Freya leaped over them and held her spear ready "it's a dragon."

"What?" Zidane squealed a little too loud.

A chilling roar came thundering through the cave and the dragon stepped into the light.

Its scaly surface was brown, but its wings were pink and they glistened in the light. Razor sharp scales protruded from them; sharp enough to cut there flesh to bits. It had a long snout layered with hundreds of teeth and its eyes were emerald.

"Everyone, spread out!" ordered Zidane.

They all scattered around the cave, their weapons out and ready to attack.

Amarant looked over at Freya "you're supposed to be a dragon knight, what do we do?"

"Fighting a dragon is just the same as fighting any monster" she explained "keep away from its jaws and when you have a chance, kick it in the-"

"Ok, ok, I get it" laughed Amarant.

The dragon roared impatiently and swung its claw at Freya. She dogged easily and started spinning her spear over her head. A pink mist swirled around the members.

"What's this?" asked Zidane.

"It will heal your wounds for a while, but it doesn't last long so get attacking now!"

Amarant was the quickest to react swinging his claw at the beast catching it across the face.

Steiner was next, leaping into the air driving his sword down on the top of its head.

It backed off a little, its head dripping with blood.

Then they noticed someone jump onto the dragons back. A human figure that was shrouded in the darkness. Its hair was long and there was a tail swishing back and forth behind it.

"Kuja?" said Zidane "is it really you?"

The figure lowered its head, its eyes gleaming.

Was this really Kuja?

Or was Zidanes mind playing tricks on him?

The figure leaped off and into the light…

Note: ok, just a little quiz. Can any one guess what the move Freya used was?


	12. Chapter 12: The lost genome

Note: Correct raven, it was reis wind. One of my favourite moves, but it just didn't seem to last long enough :P

Chapter 12: The lost genome

Zidane gasped "your-your not Kuja."

He scanned the figure in front of him from head to toe.

It had long, fine pink hair that glided down its back. Its lips were smooth and they sparkled. Pink fur covered the back of its hands, its chest, and its legs. The creature's eyes were like tiny scarlet jewels bathed in a sea of white crystals. This genome seemed to be female.

"Who-who are you?"

The genome breathed heavily still staring at Zidane. Then, it held up a hand, its palm out stretched. Zidane dived as an arrow of purple light whistled past his head.

'That was the same spell Kuja used, this genome must be power full' he thought.

Zidane got to his feet, but quickly regretted it as the genome came gliding towards him with its foot out stretched it struck Zidane across the chin. He flew back throough the air and Steiner grabbed him roughly around the waist to cushion his fall. They both hit the floor in a heap. Blood dripped down Zidanes lip and onto his shirt staining it.

The mysterious genome took off into the air, hanging dangerously over Zidane.

"We have to protect Zidane!" Steiner instructed.

Freya sprang into the air with ease, swinging her spear about madly. The genome smiled out of the corner of its mouth. It swung its arm out sharply into Freyas chest sending her crashing to the caves hard floor.

"Damn you!" Steiner swung his fist at it. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at the beast. A pink strand of light shot out and hit it square in the stomach. Her arms seemed to droop and her legs coiled inwards.

"Attack now Amarant, her defences are low!"

Amarant nodded and leaped towards it, his claw held back ready to be swung. The genome grinned wider and sent a huge blazing fire ball at Amarant, it scorched against his chest. Another ally was down.

The Genomes eyes met Steiner's, but she was shocked that he was grinning too.

"This is perfect" he got to his feet, with his sword out in front. A brilliant white light engulfed it and it exploded. Shreds of the light sunk into the three unconscious body's surrounding Steiner.

Just then, the bodies began to stir, and one by the one, they got to their feet.

The genomes eyes stirred franticly.

Then, the three warriors shot into the air, their weapons gripped tightly in their hands, all three of them heading towards her. There was a huge crack that rumbled through the cave as the weapons struck her. The three of them dropped back down to the ground like dead flies. The genome screamed with fury, blood dripping from her, she zoomed off to the back of the cave.

The trouble wasn't over; the dragon was still standing there, its mouth wide open.

"Grrr…" Steiner growled. He reached into his pocket, pulling from it three scarlet feathers, he laid them atop Zidanes, Freyas and Amarants chests. There was a quick flash of red light and they were conscious again.

"Mmmm…" Zidane moaned "what's going on?"

Steiner didn't answer; he clasped hold of his sword and darted over to the dragon swinging it towards its gaping mouth. The dragons' jaws clamped hold of it.

The three of them stood up, still a little woozy.

"Steiner?"

"Zidane!" he called, still struggling with the dragon "Get to the invincible, I'll take care of this beast!"

"You can't take that thing by yourself"

"You are probably right, but that genome has gotten away; you need to catch up with her. Now go!"

Zidane wanted to refuse, but Steiner was right. He turned to the others.

"C'mon."

They ran off, circling the dragon and into the opening behind it.

They took off down the narrow passage way. But Zidanes eyes opened with horror.

A strip of fire magic was heading his way. It was running across the ground with immense speed, heading straight for him with no time to move…


	13. Chapter 13: The genomes true identity

Chapter 13: The genomes true identity

Just then, out of nowhere, a veil of light surrounded Zidane. The strip of fire hit the light and evaporated. Zidane stood there shocked and he looked over his shoulder.

Garnet was stood there, here staff held out and a smile on her face.

"Garnet" Zidane grinned brightly. He hugged her "thank you."

Everyone else was stood behind her, including the party he had left at Alexandria, and Steiner.

"Good, were all here" Zidane smiled "C'mon, its not far now."

They raced through the narrow tunnel occasionally having to fight off the odd monster.

Until they finally arrived.

The invincible stood silently looking magnificent as usual. There was a huge hole in the roof, the gap in the mountain Zidane was talking about.

"Before we go, I need to know something" he turned to face Amarant "was that the genome that attacked you."

Amarant shook his head "I told you, the one that attacked me was male"

"Oh yeah, then were still to meet this genome, how many of them are they?" Zidane fumed.

"Lets go, the quicker we get to Terra the quicker we stop this genome" said Garnet.

He looked up at her and nodded "you're right."

He turned to the Invincible and everyone followed him under it. They looked up and saw the eye that had made Garnets life hell. Zidane placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ok" she said taking a huge sigh.

A huge beam of light engulfed Zidane and the next thing he knew he was inside the ship.

It was just as he'd remembered it, big and…err…big. Zidane moved out of the way so the rest of the party could enter the ship. They marched forward to the control room.

"Ok, let's go" said Zidane.

The ship jerked awkwardly and started to rise out of the hole slowly. Then it gave another jerk to the left. Everyone grabbed onto something.

"You sure you remember how to drive this thing?" Amarant growled.

"Just be quiet" Zidane snapped.

The ship finally exited the hole in one piece and zoomed forward through the sky.

"Can you remember the way Zidane?" Freya asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"We should have brought Beatrix" Steiner snorted "We could have used her fine swordsmanship."

'Yeah' thought Zidane 'I haven't seen her since she found me in that alleyway.'

He looked over at Garnet who had her face pressed against the glass.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded her head "I want to help you and this is the only way we can get there."

"Aiiiiii!" Quina screamed.

Everyone jumped and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Zidane.

"Me remember place had big stone that tasted of salt, I must get recipe."

Everyone sighed.

Eiko danced over to Zidane "Don't worry Zidane, were gonna get that retarded bitch!"

"Eiko!"

"What?"

"With the language."

"I'm 7 years old, I can say whatever the hell I want!" she smiled a big toothy smile.

Suddenly, something slapped against the glass at the front of the ship. It was the genome. Blood streaked down the glass and the genome gnawed its teeth against it.

"Dammit!" Zidane yelled, but then he paused as he looked up at the genome whos' face he could see clearly now.

Steiner stepped forward taking a place to the side of him.

"It can't be…" Steiner gasped.

Zidane gripped hold of the controls "Beatrix?"


	14. Chapter 14: Destination: Terra

Chapter 14: Destination: Terra

Nobody moved, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Zidanes hands were shaking, rattling the controls.

"This-this can't be happening" Zidane gulped.

Steiner slid his hand over the glass where Beatrix's face was gnawing away "Beatrix…" he spoke quietly.

"It cannot be" Garnet cried, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We're mistaken" Zidane said confidently "I mean, Beatrix, a genome?"

Everyone looked over at him.

"C'mon Steiner, you've seen her naked right?"

"Huh?" Steiner stared at Zidane looking more puzzled then usual.

"Did you ever see a tail?" he laughed "Oh man. Beatrix my butt. I'm gonna shake it off" and with that, Zidane jerked the controls and the ship sharply turned left.

Everyone lost there balance and rolled around the ship as he continued shifting the ship back and forth. The genome dug its claws into the glass, but they just harmlessly slipped off. It slid around the glass its eyes bearing down on Zidane who failed to look back.

'Don't worry Beatrix, You'll be fine'

Zidane lowered the invincible below the clouds. He peered threw the glass ignoring Beatrix's screams. The sea was below and not too far off in the distance was Terra. He picked up the speed slamming his fist down on the controls.

"Hold on everyone!" he yelled almost loosing balance.

The rest of the party rolled to the back of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amarant shouted.

"I'm getting rid of our unwelcome visitor here!"

The Invincible screamed threw the sky like a firework towards the blue orb in the sky. Beatrix was plastered to the glass looking more comical then scary.

"Ok everyone, hold on to something now!" Zidane dug his feet into the floor and braced himself 'Just a little nearer.'

Then, suddenly, he braked the ship. He flung forward hitting his head off the control panel. The others held on tightly confused about what was going on. Zidane hit the floor winded and his vision blurring. He spotted Beatrix flying off towards Terra. The sudden break had sent her soaring across the sky. Zidane turned onto his stomach facing the others and he gave a thumbs up as he blacked out.

A few minutes later, Zidane awoke. The party were surrounding him as he got to his feet.

"Where are we?" he asked rubbing his head.

Freya turned to him "Terra"

He scanned his surroundings. His was atop a platform covered in black soot. In front of him were ruins of the buildings that once stood there and the towers that had collapsed all covered in soot.

Zidane sighed and jumped off the platform. The dust shot up from under his feet. He swiped it away and looked up in front of him.

"Hmmm?"

There stood Beatrix, and next to her, was the genome they had been searching for all this time…


	15. Chapter 15: Weakness

Chapter 15: Weakness

"Excellent" the genome grinned triumphantly, his snake like eyes scanning the group, his long jet black hair swaying slightly.

Zidane's hands tightened into fists as he stared at the mysterious genome.

"I'm so glad you were able to come, it's all working out so perfectly."

"Who are you?" Zidane spoke slowly his anger building up.

"I am…What you see…If you know what you see…Then I am exactly that…Or am I?"

Zidane looked at his comrades puzzled "quit talking in riddles!"

The genome cackled. "You are all so foolish" he placed his hand on Beatrix's shoulder "I see you know my friend here."

"Your friend? What are you talking about? What have done to her? Dammit!" Zidane fell to his knees, he was so confused, he had a thousand questions.

"I'll answer you questions" he sneered "If, you defeat her."

Beatrix leaped to the front of him ready for battle.

"What?" Steiner roared "I will not hurt her you fiend!"

"You didn't have a problem with it before…In the cave?"

Steiner paused "I didn't know that was Beatrix before, you cannot condemn me for that!"

He cackled again "Well…There is another way. Tell me who she really is."

Zidane looked up, even more puzzled then before.

"Is she really a genome? Or a human?"

Zidane got to his feet "I…I thought she was human, but, it's clear that she's not. I just don't understand!"

"So foolish. You see what you're made to see not what you want to see. Your eyes are a weakness, they are a wall blocking the truth, and you should not rely on them as I do not."

"What are you talking about?" Zidane asked frustrated.

"Look more closely at your friend."

Zidane and his friends looked over at Beatrix. She was still standing there staring coldly at them. But suddenly, to their shock, her tail and fur evaporated at once, revealing her to be the Beatrix they all knew, in her usual armour that she always wore.

They gasped at the sight of her.

"Beatrix?" Steiner murmured his mouth wide open.

"You see?" the genome grinned. He gripped hold of her collar and flung her across the platform, landing at their feet.

Steiner pulled her to the side and checked if she was alright.

Zidane pulled out his dagger. "Well? Are you going to start answering my questions?"

He grinned maliciously. He lifted suddenly from the ground and backed away landing down onto a small column protruding from the ground. He crossed his legs and his arms elegantly. A lot of his actions reminded Zidane of Kuja, maybe in some way, they were related? Zidane gulped.

The Genome grinned. "Ask away…"


End file.
